civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
JFD's Rise to Power
Rise to Power is a mod which aims to add greater depth to state-levelmanagement, including in the introduction of the ability to choose a State Religion (Piety), to form a Government and to enact Reforms (Sovereignty), to recruit Mercenaries (Mercenaries), and to adopt and propagate a Currency (Prosperity). It also features new Wonders, Buildings, and changes to existing Civs. This mod requires Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch. Because this mod makes extensive changes to the the Top Panel and other vanilla UI files. it is important that you read and understand the installation and compatibility instructions. If you use EUIEnhanced User Interface or the CBPCommunity Balance Patch, please see the compatibility section below. See the Customization section for details on things that can be switche Piety State Religion The core of the mod revolves around the introduction of a State Religion mechanic. You may establish a State Religion once you have researched the Priesthood technology. If you have founded a Religion, this automatically sets your State Religion to that religion. You may change your State Religion at any time, so long as it is to a valid religion (it has been founded and you have met the founder). However, doing so will incur 0-2 turn(s) of Anarchy, depending on your Piety Level at the time. Upon discovering Scientific Theory, you may 'Secularize' your state. This will effectively dismantle your State Religion and can be useful if you find it hard to keep your Piety level high. Secularizing also eliminates Crime from Heresy. Piety Levels Your State Religion is maintained through a new yield called Piety. Unlike most yields, piety depreciates over time, and it is your charge to ensure that it remains at a healthy rate. As your piety drops, so too will drop your 'Piety Level,' and with it will come new benefits or penalties. There are five levels of piety : Every turn, your piety will decrease by 1 whilst you are over a certain threshold. In addition, your Piety: * Decreases by 1 for each city not following your State Religion * Decreases by 1 for each Civilization following your State Religion with whom you are at war * Decreases by 2 once you have adopted an Ideology For Religion Founders, Piety may be spend to Influence City-States following your State Religion. For all Civilizations, Piety may be spend to purchase exclusive Mercenary Contracts (with Mercenaries). Beliefs Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Prosperity Mercenaries Sovereignty Customization There are a number of different options you can choose in the UserSettings.sql file. This can be found in My Games/Sid Meier's Civilization V/MODS/JFD's Piety It should be noted, however, that I only support the balance of all the default features active. Compatibility You MUST use Gazebo's Community Patch for this mod to run (the Community Balance Patch is optional). This mod replaces the following files: * ChooseReligionPopup.lua * ChooseReligionPopup.xml * CultureOverview.xml * CultureOverview.lua * GreatWorkPopup.lua * ReligiousDecisions.lua * ReligionOverview.lua * ReligionOverview.xml * TechButtonInclude.lua * TopPanel.xml * TopPanel.lua For '''Enhanced User Interface' users:'' Copy (do NOT '''cut) the contents of Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\JFD's Piety\Shared\Lua\UI\Overrides\EUI into the previous Overrides folder. ''For '''Community Balance Patch users:'' Enable the setting: 'JFD_PIETY_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH' in the included UserSettings.sql file. References Category:JFD